Akatsuki's Little Blossom
by Hope's Survival
Summary: Sakura is injured on a mission and is found by the Akatsuki! They take her to their hideout and force her to join because of her medical skills. But the Akatsuki Sakura thought she knew were the complete opposite. What happens when war comes? SakuxDei
1. Prologue

**Revised.**

**Full summary: Sakura is badly injured and is found by the Akatsuki! She expects them to kill her but the complete opposite happens! They want her to join their group. Unexpected friends will be made along with new enemies and the little blossom will find someone she loves and would spend the rest of her life with. **

Akatsuki's Little Blossom: 

Prologue

It was cold and wet. The rain was pouring down harder than ever, with the occasional rumble of thunder. But the two ANBU running through the trees were not paying any attention to that. No, they were trying to escape from the group of bandits chasing after them.

The two ANBU were coming home from a mission of investigating one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They discovered nothing like all the rest of the hideouts they have checked before. They were all just dead ends.

The ANBU in the lead had a cat-like mask on, one could not tell if they were a man or a woman because of the cloak and hood they wore; but if they were to take off the cloak and hood, they would see long pink hair and a lean, muscular, feminine body. Yes, this was the little Sasuke-obsessed girl that was on Team 7, Haruno Sakura. She had been over her crush on Sasuke for a long time. She had finally made to ANBU at age 18, which was still young, and was very proud of it. Not only did she make ANBU, she was a captain of her own squad.

Her partner, Makoto, had just become an ANBU. He wore a mask that looked like a bear; he had black hair, and gray colored eyes. He had a katana strapped to his back. Makoto sort of reminded Sakura of Naruto, he was loud and obnoxious, but never afraid to go into battle no matter if the odds were with or against him.

Sakura and Makoto could hear the group of bandits gaining on them so they picked up their pace. They could see the forest was ending up ahead and there was a large meadow. Sakura's and Makoto's strength was fading fast, they both heard each other gasping and panting for breath and their legs were screaming at them to stop.

When the two ANBU broke through the trees the enemy nins had caught up to them and surrounded them. There were six of them. Each had miscellaneous armor and clothes on, but had no hae-taites on signaling they didn't belong to any village.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of Leaf ANBU, this must be our lucky day." The leader sneered at Sakura and Makoto.

They stayed silent although Makoto tensed, he disliked not talking, he wanted to retort to that comment but he knew if he did that would only make Sakura angry and the situation worse. He had to keep his cool.

The bandit with two kodachi on his back saw Makoto tense. "What's the matter are you afraid you'll get hurt?" He taunted, trying to get a rise out of Makoto. "There is no way that you will win, it's six against two; you're greatly outnumbered." The man said again.

But Makoto stayed silent, he had to, it was his first mission as ANBU and he wasn't going to mess it up by saying a smart-ass comment back to the bandit; though inside he was angry and ready to let loose on the guy.

The group took a step forward, both Sakura and Makoto tensed; their hands twitched toward their kunai pouches.

Sakura and Makoto were now standing back to back, watching their enemy's movements. Then two of them on Sakura's right (Makoto's left) threw some shuriken at them and the fight was on.

Sakura and Makoto shot away from each other and at the bandits. Sakura took on three of them, including the leader, and Makoto took on the other three, including the guy with the kodachi who had taunted him earlier.

Sakura ran at her first enemy, but just as she was about to punch him, he threw some kunai at her. Sakura disappeared; there was a look of shock on the other bandits face. She reappeared above him and brought her heel down on top of his head using her monstrous strength to smash in his skull.

"_One down, two to go…" _Sakura thought.

She then shot at her next victim. Sakura stole a glance where Makoto stood, she saw that he had killed two of his opponents and was fighting the guy who taunted him before; but Sakura could see he was struggling and was making sloppy moves. Makoto's opponent however was taking advantage of it and Sakura could see that Makoto had a couple slashes on his arms and legs that were pretty deep from the kodachi his opponent had. Sakura had to finish her fight quickly and help her teammate.

Sakura and Makoto were running out of chakra fast; they used most of it using different jutsu to conceal themselves and escape traps while they were scouting Orochimaru's fake hideout and from trying to get away from the bandits. Sakura had to save more chakra so that she could heal Makoto and herself enough to make it back to Konoha.

Sakura rushed at her next opponent and engaged in a vigorous taijutsu match. It was obviously her opponent's strength during a fight, and she could feel herself getting more and more tired. She decided to use her new genjutsu that she learned from Kakashi, her ex-sensei.

Sakura did a couple hand signs and cast the genjutsu. The genjutsu made him think that he was shackled up, dangling from the sky above where the chains were coming out of the clouds. Then he started to see his flesh start to melt away from his bones. His screams filled the meadow. When Sakura finally released the genjutsu, her second opponent collapsed, dead. (A/N I got the idea from when Shikamaru was fighting that lady with the flute during the Sasuke retrieval mission.)

Right after Sakura cast the genjutsu, she heard Makoto scream in pain. She looked over to see that the kodachi guy had stabbed Makoto in his stomach.

"_Shit!"_ Sakura cried in her head. _"I am not letting Makoto die on his first ANBU mission!"_ Sakura ran to the aid of Makoto, thrusting a kunai into his enemies shoulder to make him let go of the short sword sticking out of Makoto's stomach. Then, Sakura made a shadow clone.

"Take Makoto and heal him and take him back to Konoha." Sakura ordered the clone. The clone nodded and proceeded to throw one of Makoto's arms over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? No, I'm not leaving you behind in this fight!" Makoto cried, while struggling in the clone's hold on him.

"No, Makoto. You are no condition to fight anymore and you are not going to die on your first mission as ANBU. You are to get healed by my clone and head back to Konoha for help." Sakura said in a calm, low voice. Her tone said _"you argue with me and I'll make sure you will regret it."_ She knew she was going to need help because her chakra will be gone and she will probably pass out. Who knows what sort of injuries she will get from this fight.

"You better come back." Makoto said to her. With that the clone took off toward the other side of the field where the forest started again to get Makoto out of danger and to heal him.

Sakura stood facing her last two enemies; the leader, who smirked at what she was doing, and the kodachi guy, who looked pissed that he got a kunai deep in his shoulder.

"That was a brave thing to do, little girl. Too bad you won't be able to see the boy again because you will be dead." The leader said.

Sakura took a fighting stance. "Oh really, because I was just planning to kill you right here also." She looked between the two bandits.

Then the kodachi guy charged at her head on. Worse idea possible.

When he thrusted his last short sword at her, she just side-stepped it and grabbed his wrist. Then she channeled chakra to her hand and squeezed. There was a sickening loud crack heard and the guy cried out in pain while his wrist was snapped into dozens of pieces. Then, Sakura twisted his arm around his back while taking out another kunai. The guy didn't make a sound when she slit his throat.

"_Okay, that was easy. Now for the oth—" _Her train of thought ended when she felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"Damn it!"Sakura cursed because she had let her guard down. She felt like a genin again.

The leader had stabbed Sakura with a dagger of some sort in her shoulder. Sakura turned around and jumped away from the smirking bandit. Blood ran down her arm at an alarmingly fast rate, the dagger had gone all the way through her shoulder and its tip was poking out of the other side of her body. Sakura didn't pay any attention to the wound right now because there was no time. She pulled the knife out of her shoulder as gently as she could while watching her enemy.

Sakura pulled some shuriken from her pouch and threw at the last of the bandits. He ran to the left and charged her with a kunai in his hand. Sakura drew her own kunai and ran at him. Their kunai met with bright sparks as they scrapped past each other.

The leader turned around and smirked at Sakura. Sakura was confused.

"_What the hell is he smirking at?" _She thought. Then a hand shot out of the ground she was standing on, trying to grab her ankle. She leapt up, avoiding the shadow clone of her opponent. But what she didn't expect next was a sharp punch to her cheek followed by a hard kick to her stomach. Sakura hit the ground, hard. The wind was knocked out of her and her mask broke off. She also felt some of her ribs crack and break.

The bandit leader landed on top of Sakura and stabbed her with his kunai in her chest. Sakura screamed in pain, but luckily it missed her heart. It did, however, puncture a lung. Her broken ribs from her fall were not helping either.

"You thought you could beat me didn't you? Well, you were wrong and now you will die!" The leader laughed hysterically as he raised his kunai over his head.

Sakura diffidently did not want to die today. She had to see Makoto again and help Naruto and Kakashi get Sasuke back. She gathered as much chakra in her fist as she could then punched the guy on top of her square in the chest just as he was bringing down his weapon. The blow shattered his rib cage and stopped his heart. The now dead bandit leader slipped off her and she tried to sit up with a lot of difficulty and pain.

Now came the really hard part for Sakura, squeezing out the rest of her chakra so that she could heal herself enough so that she wouldn't die of blood loss.

"_Okay, first I need to stop the bleeding and heal my lung in the wound on my chest." _As she started to heal herself, a dull pain came over her body as she forced chakra into the jutsu. After five minutes of agony, she had healed the wound in her chest well enough for now. After, she proceeded to stop the bleeding in her shoulder and close up the wound so that it wouldn't get infected. After she numbed the pain in her side where two ribs were cracked and one was broken.

She was done healing herself for now at least. She forced herself to get up and start walking in the direction of Konoha. Sakura stumbled at first but eventually she got her footing and started to limp away with a hand over her broken ribs. She was dizzy from blood loss and in a lot of pain but she kept going.

When she made it to the forest where her clone and Makoto disappeared a while earlier she started to see black dots in her vision.

"_No I cannot pass out now! Must… keep…going!"_ Sakura yelled at herself in her mind and for once she wished her Inner would tell her to keep going. But, she started to sway; then she stumbled on a tree root and fell. She rolled onto her back and tried to get up but she didn't have the strength.

Darkness was taking over her vision and the last thing she heard was the flapping of large wings and a "Hey look, isn't that the girl who killed you, yeah? What should we do with her?"

**Hello! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Please Review! It would be much appreciated!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Akatsukigurl93**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers! Please review like always. NOTE: IMPORTANT "I WILL EXPLAIN THINGS" MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Akatsuki's Little Blossom: Chapter 1

All Sakura could see was black, she felt like she was floating in this empty space. She wanted to escape it, but she didn't know how.

"_Where am I?"_ She thought. _"How do I get out? Wait—what is that sound?"_

All of a sudden she could hear voices; they were muffled and unclear but she could certainly tell they were there. Sakura tried to concentrate on them, trying desperately to climb out of her black prison.

Sakura started to feel heavier, like she was sinking back into her own body again. The voices sounded clearer. She realized there were two of them talking and they were really close by. She could feel a little bit now, she felt like she was lying on something soft and fluffy. But that feeling didn't last long because she felt a piercing pain in her side. She remembered that she had broken her ribs during the fight with the bandits. But there was something else; another presence was felt. It wasn't another person in the world outside; it was a feeling inside her. Someone else's chakra was inside her! It wasn't an uncomfortable sensation for this kind of chakra, but it wasn't comfortable either. Having an unfamiliar power inside her was never comfortable unless it was a chakra she was used to.

Now, she could make out separate words they were saying. She fought to keep her breathing steady and her face blank so no expression of pain came across it.

"Where did you find her?" The first voice asked.

"She was lying, unconscious, in the woods about eight miles from Konoha." The second voice answered. They were both undoubtedly male and the first one sounded in charge.

"What were her injuries?" The first voice asked again.

"She had one broken rib along with two cracked and bruised ones. She had a stab wound in the middle of her chest with another one that went all the way through her shoulder. They were both healed enough to stop bleeding and to prevent infection. She had lost a lot of blood and had chakra depletion. Deidara had to give her some of his so that she wouldn't die from it. She also had a few scratches on her arms and a bruise on her cheek but they healed a while ago. She seems to be able to heal herself even when she is unconscious. What are you going to do with her, Leader-sama?" The second voice said in a bored tone.

"Let's continue our discussion out in the hallway so that we don't disturb her rest." Leader-sama said.

Sakura heard the two men leave the room. Once she heard the door click shut, her mind started to panic.

Only one word came to mind: Akatsuki.

This was not good.

The murmurs of the two Akatsuki outside Sakura's door were fading away and she listened closely so that she could hear their footsteps walking in the other direction of the room she was in. Sakura opened her eyes but closed them again after the bright lights in the room made them hurt. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted, struggling to see the room. When the room was clear in her vision she saw that there was only one bed, which she was on, and a couch in the corner. There was also a chair pulled right up to the edge of her bed as if someone had been sitting there, waiting for her to get up.

Sakura also noticed that all her weapons had been removed and were not anywhere in the small, hospital-like room.

Sakura swung her legs carefully over the side of the bed and slipped off of it with some difficulty. The tiled floor was cold underneath her bare feet. Then Sakura noticed what she was wearing, a pair of black sweat pants that were a tad too big and a white spaghetti-strap shirt. Her chest and shoulders were wrapped up in bandages.

Why would the Akatsuki treat her medically? Who did it?

When Sakura took her first couple steps, her legs wobbled and she grabbed onto the chair next to her bed. She didn't start walking until she got her balance again. Her body was stiff from not moving it for God knows how long.

Sakura slowly made her way to the door, she hoped it wasn't locked. When she stood in front of it, she put her ear to the door and listened carefully for anybody who was coming her way. After a few seconds of listening, she decided there was no one coming. Sakura grasped the door knob in both hands and turned it slowly. Surprisingly it opened.

"_Wow, you would think they would lock the door so that I wouldn't escape."_ Sakura thought.

Sakura poked her head out of the doorway and looked left and right. She saw no one so she quietly walked out into the empty hallway and shut the door behind her. The hallway was dimly lit and looked like it was from a horror movie. Its walls looked like they were carved out of solid rock and there were lanterns on the wall every once and a while.

Sakura decided to go right because that was the opposite direction she heard the voices went before. She quickly made her way down the hallway, keeping her ears open for anyone approaching her. Sakura came to a place in the hallway where there were three new hallways branching off of it. She decided to keep going straight. She had excruciating pain in her side and she was feeling dizzier and dizzier as the moments passed.

Just as Sakura rounded a corner, a door opened about fifteen feet down the hallway. There was nowhere she could hide.

"_Oh no." _Sakura stood frozen, unable to move just praying that the person coming out of the door wouldn't notice her. She hoped it was one of the "nicer" members or one of the ones that weren't as cruel coming out. But the person who emerged from the door she did not expect. It was Deidara. He had his hair up in the usual way he always had it, but he wasn't wear his scope and his Akatsuki robe was off. He was wearing pajama pants with a fishnet top. It looked like he was going to bed.

Deidara also froze when he saw Sakura standing there. They watched each other for about ten seconds, just standing there, staring; but to Sakura it felt like a lifetime. Sakura couldn't take the just standing and staring thing they were doing anymore, she whipped around and started running down the hallway away from Deidara clutching her side in pain.

"Hey! Wait, yeah!" Deidara yelled and took off after her. But Sakura didn't stop, she had to get away.

Now, the tenderness in her side was piercing, and her dizziness was not helping. Sakura could hear Deidara's heavy footsteps behind her, they were gaining fast. She knew she wasn't going to escape but that didn't stop her from trying. She wasn't the little, weak genin that would just fall down, cry, and beg for her life.

Sakura's dizziness was making her lose her balance and she soon tripped over her own feet.

Her body hit the floor wit ha sickening thud.

Fuck, her ribs were now reinjured. Sakura groaned and her breathing quickened. She rolled over onto her back and lifted her head up to glare at Deidara who was standing down by her feet. He had an odd look in his eyes.

"Well?" Sakura growled out.

"Well what, yeah?" He asked confused.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" Sakura was weak and at his mercy now.

Why was he just standing there?

"Why would I do that?" Deidara questioned.

What the-? What is wrong with him?

"Because that's what you guys do!" Sakura snarled.

Deidara sighed and walked over to her side. He knelt down and it looked like he was about to pick her up. She tensed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He sighed again.

His hands reached out to her and he received a chakra filled punch to the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he immediately collapsed, holding it.

Sakura was up in a flash, sprinting down the hall.

"Hey!" Deidara yelled as he got up and chased after her.

Sakura weaved through the maze of hallways trying to lose him. But she couldn't, she probably would have if she wasn't injured. If she weren't hurt, she would have punched her way out of here!

Curse her weak body.

As she whipped around a bend in the hall, she collided with something soft. Sakura let out a grunt at the impact that had stopped her. She looked up to see who she had run into. Emerald green clashed with blood red.

Sakura's eyes widened, she had ran into Uchiha Itachi.

She immediately broke her gaze with him so that he couldn't have the chance to use his Mangekyou sharingan to knock her out. Then, she tried to side-step him and go around him.

Hands shot out and grabbed her wrists in a vice grip. Sakura winced, it hurt!

Itachi tugged her uncomfortably close to him, their foreheads were almost touching. She kept her eyes down even when he put both of her wrists in one hand and turned her chin up with the other.

"Look at me, Kunoichi." He commanded softly, his hot breath fanned over her face making her want to do as he bid.

Sakura gasped lightly. His voice, it sounded like Sasuke's, but certainly deeper. It held no emotion, it was monotone.

Despite the feelings of needing to see eyes like Sasuke's again, she didn't look up, they wouldn't be the same.

The hand that held both of her wrists tightened and Sakura could feel her bones crack slightly. She gritted her teeth.

"Itachi, stop, yeah." Deidara said from somewhere close behind her.

The Uchiha only glanced at the blonde.

"Look at me." He commanded again, this time though, his voice held malice. Something bad would happen if she did not obey, something very painful.

Sakura glanced up and was met with the spinning pinwheel of Itachi's sharingan. Her eyes widened before they drooped and closed as she fell unconscious in his grasp. Itachi had to put an arm around her waist to keep her from bashing her head open on the ground.

"Deidara, take her back to the medical room; I'll go find Konan. She reinjured herself when you were chasing her." Itachi scooped the kunoichi up with little effort. He handed her over to Deidara.

"Did you need to use your sharingan on her, yeah?" He growled as he gathered Sakura in his arms.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied. He turned and walked away from the two.

"Tch." Deidara clicked his tongue in frustration. That damn Uchiha always got on his nerves. He turned around and walked back to the medical room in the Akatsuki base.

As he was walking, Deidara took the time to observe the kunoichi. Since it had been a couple years since he last saw her, she had obviously grown and matured. Sakura's face had grown into her large forehead, her eyes were big and her lips were full. Her hair was longer than he remembered but still that odd color of pink. It was to her shoulder blades now.

Deidara reached the medical room without encountering any other Akatsuki. That was a good thing too; he didn't feel like explaining himself.

He entered the room and laid the unconscious kunoichi on the bed. She mumbled something under her breath as he straightened. Deidara then noticed a stray strand of Sakura's hair had invaded the view of her face. Against his better judgment, he reached down and brushed it back. As if burned, he quickly snatched his hand away.

What was he doing? She was the enemy! Not an Akatsuki; but even then, he shouldn't be brushing her hair away from her face. It was too familiar, intimate.

He sat down in the chair he had pulled close to her bed days before and cradled his head in his hands. Why did this have to happen? The kunoichi killed Sasori! Deidara let out a growl of annoyance at the thought of this little, pink haired girl killed his partner. Why did Pein want her? She's obviously very powerful, but loyal to Konoha. She would never join their ranks if that _is_ what Pein intended.

Maybe she was bait to lure out the kyuubi's jinchuuriki? That would make more sense. But, then again, they were low on members. Hidan and Kakuzu had foolishly gotten involved with leaf shinobi and had gotten themselves killed. Deidara seriously doubted that Hidan was actually dead. Probably just cut into little pieces and buried somewhere.

Not realizing how close to the truth he really was with Hidan, Deidara jumped when the door the suddenly opened revealing Konan and Pein.

"What happened?" Pein asked in an even tone.

"I came out of my bed room to find her awake and in the hall, yeah. I tried to stop her but she took off."

"How was she reinjured?" Konan asked while leaning over the kunoichi on the bed. The bandages on her shoulder were already stained with droplets of blood.

"She fell, yeah." Deidara mumbled.

Konan frown, as did Pein.

"That made her unconscious?" The Akatsuki leader inquired, not quite believing that.

"No, Uchiha used his Mangekyou sharingan on her to knock her out."

Konan looked displeased while Pein made a "hmm" sound as he thought.

"Restrain her." Pein suddenly ordered.

Both ninja in the room looked up surprised.

"Why?" Konan asked as she started removing the now bloody bandages off of Sakura's shoulder.

"Because she will, no doubt in my mind, try to escape again. We cannot allow that to happen. We need her."

"For what, Leader-sama, yeah?" Deidara was finally going to get some answers.

"We don't have a medic-nin in our ranks and we are low on members." Pein said simply.

'_So it was as I predicted.'_ Deidara thought.

"And if our spies in Konoha are correct, then she is one of the best." Pein continued then smirked as he saw Sakura repairing her shoulder unconsciously, the green chakra enveloping the wound.

'_The very best.'_ Pein thought excitedly.

-Three Days Earlier, Konoha: Hokage's Office-

Tsunade was furious. Trembling with rage, she turned away from the window to face the cowering, newly appointed ANBU that was Makoto.

"Are you telling me that you left my apprentice in the midst of battle? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"Hokage-sama," Makoto started, "Sakura didn't give me a choice, she made a clone and dragged me away to heal my injury. She gave me orders to get back up from the village. I was badly wounded."

"And where is this wound?" Tsunade snarled. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"Sakura healed me. I was stabbed in the stomach. Look, here is the hole in my shirt with my own blood." Makoto poked through the hold in his shirt just above his right hip bone.

The Hokage sighed, she believed the ANBU before her. "How long ago did you leave her?"

"About two hours ago."

"Is she wounded?" She asked.

"When I left her, no." Makoto replied.

Unexpectedly, two more ANBU appeared in the window.

"Sorry for interrupting, Hokage-sama, but we bring an urgent report." One of them said.

Tsunade nodded, indicating for them to continue.

"Two Akatsuki members have been sighted in the area on a white bird."

"Where? How far?"

"Eight miles southeast."

Before she could say anything, Makoto interrupted.

"Mine and Sakura's battle against the bandits took place around there!"

Tsunade stiffened considerably.

"Dismissed." And the two ANBU disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

"Shizune!" Tsunade barked.

"Tsunade-sama?" The black haired woman appeared seconds after her master's call.

"Send for Team Kakashi. I have an S-Class mission for them."

-Akatsuki Hideout: Hospital Room-

Sakura's eyes opened immediately after regaining consciousness. She quickly recognized she was in the room she woke up in before. She had a major headache, and it rapidly came back to her that she had been foolish enough to look in the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

'_Damn him.' _Sakura cursed in her head.

Sensing soreness in her side where she had reinjured herself, she tried to bring a hand down to touch her ribs. She found that she couldn't; in fact, she couldn't move any of her limbs.

This was bad.

Sakura looked up to see some sort of band made out of chakra. She couldn't do anything but struggle against her bonds.

A chuckled from a corner of the room caught her attention.

"You won't be able to break them." A male voice said.

Sakura looked to her right and her eyes widened noticeably.

It wasn't possible.

"Akasuna no Sasori?" She whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Surprised? Or perhaps, shocked would be more appropriate." Sasori smirked.

"How are you alive?" Sakura growled.

"There was a fourth scroll on my back that you and my pitiful grandmother failed to see. Inside it were instructions on how to resurrect me. All of your hard work was for nothing." Sasori's smirk grew as she glared at him.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled resuming her struggle against her bonds.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that for you; well I could but I will not. The ties holding you are sealed with my own chakra, only I can release them."

"What do you want?" She asked as she slowly stopped resisting.

"I want nothing more than to kill you, my dear Cherry Blossom. But, again, I cannot. Leader-sama needs for something and has ordered the members not to harm you."

"And you will not." Another, deeper voice came from the doorway.

Sakura's head looked over to see a man with orange hair and many piercings. With him was a woman with blue hair decorated by a flower. But that's not what caught her attention; the man's eyes are what did. She had heard of the Rinnegan, but had never seen it first hand. The Rinnegan was a kekkei genkai and one of the three great eye techniques. She had only heard rumors about these eyes, like how the holder of these eyes can easily master the five basic elements. Other than that, not much has been learned about them.

Sasori bowed his head and backed away from the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura spat rudely.

"My name is Pein, Haruno-san, but you may call me Pein-sama or Leader-sama." The orange haired man replied.

"And what do you want?" She asked, the rudeness in her voice vanishing slightly because of the honorific ending put on her last name.

"We will talk about that in time to come. Meanwhile, Konan has brought you some proper clothes for you to wear." Pein motioned to the blue haired woman with a small bundle in her arms that she had not noticed before. "Sasori, if you would remove her restraints?"

Sasori nodded, albeit slightly grudgingly, and inserted a little of his chakra in to each bond that held Sakura to the bed. At one point, his hand brushed her wrist and she resisted the urge to gasp. He felt warm!

Sakura sat up slowly, noting her body was still tender and stiff.

"I will be outside waiting for you, Haruno-san, so that we can talk."

Talk? What's there to talk about? She forced herself to nod her head.

Pein and Sasori took their leave and Konan approached the bed.

"I believe a more formal introduction should be made." The woman said and then stuck out her hand.

Sakura hesitantly took and shook it. "Haruno Sakura."

"Konan." Was all she got in return, no last name.

Konan handed her some black shinobi pants and a mesh shirt.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to watch you. We don't want you trying to escape…or worse."

Sakura paused.

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen it before; I was the one to bandage you up." Konan said in reassurance and laughed softly.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded and stripped off her skimpy shirt. It hurt but Sakura didn't pay attention to it. She put on the warmer shirt and then took off the baggy swear pants. She tugged on the new shinobi wear and discovered that they went down to the middle of her calf muscle. They were, no doubt, part of the Akatsuki uniform; wearing these articles of clothing made Sakura feel uncomfortable.

She gave her old clothes to Konan's outstretched hand and the woman gave her a tender smile.

"Come," the woman beckoned and Sakura followed her out of the room to the stone hallway.

Pein, as he said, was waiting just outside the door, leaning against the wall. The two women turned to him.

"Let us take a walk, Haruno-san." Pen invited.

-End Chapter-

**Well, that is certainly different from the first version of this chapter, huh? I decided that the characters in the first version of this story were too OOC. I bet a lot of you agree with me. **

*****IMPROTANT*****

**I got a review asking weather or not this will be a DeixSaku story. I am not sure. I have to decide if I like Deidara or Itachi better now. There will not be a vote for which pairing you guys would like, however, you may say who you would like Sakura to be with in a review or private message and state WHY I should do that pairing.**

**Who knows, I might respond to you ;)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Akatsukigurl93**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
